onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Zelena's Farmhouse
Zelena's Farmhouse is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the thirteenth episode of the third season. History Since a failed attempt to lure out the caster of the curse, which is presumed to be the Wicked Witch, David, Emma and Hook return to the scene of the crime—Regina's mayoral office—to investigate for clues. Meanwhile, in the farmhouse cellar, Mr. Gold uses a spinning wheel to make gold out of straw. Armed with the Dark One's Dagger, Zelena enters his cell to give him a facial shave. At one point, she "accidentally" cuts him and procures a drop of blood. Zelena makes up an excuse about needing him to keep up appearances, hence the shave, but he is skeptical. Later, she uses his blood to steal a plant, night root, from the pawnshop. While searching the office, David finds a holly berry and pinpoints the plant's location in the northwestern region past the Toll Bridge. Emma and Hook continue on there while David is called home by Mary Margaret so he can meet their new midwife, Zelena. Without David's notice, Zelena drugs his tea with night root, which later causes him to experience a hallucination. Reaching the farmhouse, Emma and Hook discover the storm cellar, but decide to wait for Regina before opening it. While they are gone, Mr. Gold escapes and disappears; leaving the foursome to venture into the now open cellar and find the spinning wheel and gold strands. Without a doubt, this proves to them that Mr. Gold, previously believed to be dead, is now alive. As everyone else is looking for a missing Mr. Gold, Regina returns to the farmhouse for a solo investigation when she is joined by Robin Hood. Though unable to find anything incriminating during the search, the two end up taking a break with whiskey. However, Regina receives quite the shock as Robin Hood hands her a wine glass and she sees a familiar looking lion tattoo on his arm. Recalling the past, in which she once saw the same tattoo on a man destined to be her second chance at love, Regina feels so overwhelmed that she flees; leaving behind a very confused Robin Hood. Eventually, Emma tracks down Mr. Gold, though she learns he and Neal are sharing the same body as a direct consequence of the resurrection. Though Neal's life was sacrificed for the latter's revival, Mr. Gold refused to let his son die and absorbed him into his own body. In order to learn the Wicked Witch's name, which only Mr. Gold knows, Emma separates Neal from his father's body. Left to face the price of magic, Neal passes away shortly after. Mr. Gold pays vigil over his son's body just as Zelena arrives to haul him back into his cell. While a public funeral is held for Neal, Mr. Gold remains caged. When asked by Zelena if his son was worth the trouble of casting the curse, Mr. Gold assures her it was because Neal is family; something she could never understand. To the townspeople, Zelena outs herself as Regina's half-sister and challenges her sibling to a showdown on Main Street. Hoping to win Mr. Gold away from Zelena's influence, Belle enters the cellar to coax him into leaving with her. Just as Mr. Gold reaches for Belle's hand, he alerts her to Zelena's presence in the room; sending the girl running out of the cellar. He is then forced to deliver a message from Zelena to Belle's allies warning them to not interfere again or risk paying with their lives. During the scheduled fight, Zelena moves to steal Regina's heart, another ingredient for the time spell, but fails to succeed. Sent out to do Zelena's bidding again, Mr. Gold menaces Robin Hood for Regina's heart by threatening Roland's life. Robin Hood has no choice but to comply, and Mr. Gold departs, heart in hand, for Zelena. Upon return to his cell, he is handed a suit from his captor and later made to sit down for a meal with her. During dinner, she tells him more about her time spell for changing the past using the collected ingredients—David's sword, Regina's heart and his brain. Zelena boasts that she can even help him find his son again by allowing Mr. Gold to come with her to the past. Mr. Gold remains skeptical, but outwardly expresses remorse for having once chosen Regina over her. To make up for the error of his ways, he seduces Zelena, though this is just a ploy to distract her long enough so he can reach the dagger. Unfortunately, Zelena catches on and quickly seizes the weapon before he can take it. She angrily berates him for losing his only chance of seeing his son again, though Mr. Gold asserts that Neal died valiantly to save him. Fed up, she forces him to return to his prison. }} During a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Emma hastily leaves after she is confronted about her decision to permanently leave Storybrooke and return to New York. Once Hook follows her out, the other townspeople notice a bright light radiating towards the sky. Realizing the time spell has activated, David and the others discover Zelena missing, and Mr. Gold alters security footage to give the appearance that the witch escaped using magic. While everyone agrees to stay away from the farmhouse, Emma and Hook are left out of the loop. When the pair notice the time spell, they immediately investigate and see an open portal. Once Emma is sucked in, Hook follows suit. They land in the past Enchanted Forest and accidentally causes the first meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White to not occur. During their quest to ensure the future remains on course, Emma saves a woman, Marian, from execution. To keep her existence from altering the past, she and Hook take their new companion to present time through a portal, but they fail to notice a mysterious urn is also absorbed in as well. After returning home to Storybrooke, the trio exit the farmhouse while the left behind urn cracks and shatters; releasing Elsa from imprisonment. Elsa then emerges from the barn, freezing everything in her path, and leaves to explore Storybrooke. Some time after this, Mr. Gold returns to the barn; collecting the fragmented remains of the urn. }} Visitors *Belle *David Nolan *Elsa *Emma Swan *Flying Monkeys † *Hook *Little John *Marian *Neal Nolan *Regina Mills *Robin Hood *Tinker Bell Trivia Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations